To Ametris
by Roses Wrath
Summary: I, Mary Drake, or, as my brother called me, Pride, have brought my grandfather back from the other side, and have landed in a strange world called ametris. I have no idea what I'll do, or how I'll get back, but I do know that I'll try. But with two very suspicious blondes traveling with me, how will I? (Rated T, and Romance in later chapters.)


I wiped a few tears away as I finished the letter and set my notebook down, letting a quiet sob escape me and echo in the mostly empty basement of my house.

I turned to the transmutation circle that I'd drawn out, and looked over the stuff real quick before walking into the middle of it.

I drew mini replications on my arms and stomach, and prayed silently for my family to forgive me. With a clap of my hands, I started the transmutation, having already sacrificed my blood to be able to do it. I looked around my American home one last time, and looked down to my cloak, shirt, and jacket that wrapped around my small waist.

The doors opened like the guide had said it would, and I saw my grandpa.

"Tell them that I'll find a way back. I promise, grandpa," I sobbed, hugging him before willingly jumping into the gate, waving one last time to him before I passed through, and all went black.

* * *

I awoke with a quiet groan, cracking my eyes open to see a beautiful victorian-style building.

Sitting up, I slipped my shirt, jacket, and cloak on, shivering in the cool and musty air.

I could hear voices as two people approached, and I hid quickly, my eyes wide.

A black-haired boy walked into the open first, his eyes widening as he saw the freshly used transmutation circle.

A blonde boy soon followed, his eyes also widening.

"Who's there!?" The black haired boy shouted, and I stepped out shyly, and they looked at me in shock.

"Who're you?" The blonde asked, and I shook my head.

"It doesn't matter. I'm not from here." I stated sadly, staring at the circle longingly, wishing that I could just go back right then and there. "I'm from a place called America."

The blonde caught my gaze, and he frowned.

"You're not from this world, are you?" He asked, and I looked up at him in shock.

"'ow the hell did you bloody know that?!" I squeaked, my natural scottish accent bleeding through, and I cursed.

"My brother's on the other side." The blonde said quietly, and my eyes widened.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know." I said softly, my American accent coming back as I calmed down.

"I'm trying to get him back." He said, and his eyes hardened. So did mine.

"And I'm bloody here because I pulled my grandfather through to the other side. It's not possible without a sacrifice or equivalent exchange for him." I growled, and the blonde growled back softly.

"I know that." He hissed "I'm trying anyways."

I rolled my eyes and walked into the middle, guessing that I'd might as well try.

"Then I'LL do it, and you wait until I get him. I said, and clapped my hands, bringing them down, only to be thrown out of the circle. "Shit, ow!"

I held my throbbing head and glared at the transmutation circle that seemingly threw sparks at me indignantly.

The blonde snickered.

"That's what the little girl gets for trying something she knows nothing about," The black haired guy snickered, and I shot up, growling.

"I am NOT SMALL, YOU CHIBI BASTARD!" I screeched, and lunged at him, only to be caught by the blonde, who had caught me as if out of habit. The black headed boy snickered, and I struggled more.

That is, until a mutilated... THING... tried to eat me and and blonde.

Both me and the blonde jumped back, shrieking, and my hand flew to where my dagger should have been, and I cursed when I realized that I had left it. The both of us dodged as the thing attacked again, and I flipped onto it's back, transmutation a hole in it's head.

It fell, and I jumped off, wiping my hands of blood.

"Bloody damn thing. Coulda ripped meh head off." I muttered, glaring at the still twitching body. "Use that for a sacrifice for your brother. I'm out to find a way BACK to my world. I sighed, only to scream as I was thrown into a wall.

I staggered back up and stared at the thing in shock, while the black haired boy jumped into action, hitting and tearing limbs off of it. He then ran to the center of the circle and threw his mechanic arm into the ground, and the thing bit into his abdomen, making me gasp in horror.

"Ohmigod!" I yelped, and the blonde screamed.

"Wrath!" He yelped, and the black haired boy looked up.

"Do it. Use us as the exchange." He rasped, his violet eyes flashing as the thing bit down. "NOW!"

The blonde sobbed softly and did as he was told, and a portal opened up.

I walked up to the blonde, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"It was better that he was out of misery." I stated, backing up and he flew around.

"How would you know?!" He screamed, his voice cracking, and I looked down and away, tears pricking at my eyes.

"Because I do. I- Ohmyfuckinggod!" I said, but screeched as a small plane shot out of the portal and flew back around, diving at us.

The blonde stood, frozen, and I knocked him out of the way as the plane swooped, almost hitting both of us.

I landed on him, and he gasped as the wind rushed out of him.

I scrambled off, muttering an apology and ran towards the plane, checking to see if the person in it was alive.

When I go to the crash site, the plane was in pieces, and a blonde much like the one I had just met lay in the rubble.

I ran up to him and pulled him gently out of the rubble, laying him on his back, noting that he had artificial limbs.

Shaking him slightly, I earned a groan, and he opened his eyes, revealing golden irises. I helped him to sit up as he tried, and he groaned again.

"My name is Pride, what's yours?" I asked, reverting to my nickname. I was answered in a mumble, but I caught German and almost facepalmed.

_"Hello. My name is Sara. What is yours?" _I asked in German, and he jumped.

_"Hello? Um, where am I?" _The golden-eyed teen asked, and I sighed.

_"I don't know myself. I just know I'm on the other side of the Gate." _I said, and his eyes widened.

"ALPHONSE!" He screamed, and I jumped back, screeching as he jumped up, only to fall back down.

"You can speak English!?" I screeched indignantly, but he just cursed as he noticed his artificial leg was broke._  
_

"What the hell is 'English?'" He asked, and I frowned.

"You come from a world where you can speak GERMAN, but don't know what ENGLISH is?" I yelled, throwing my hands in the air. "Dude, you're messed up. English is a world wide language, and has been since world war two. In that world, at least."

He rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Well, I'm not there, am I?" He said sarcastically, and attempted to stand again, but I pushed him down.

"At least let me fix your leg." I said, and got to work with fixing it. My fingers flew with practiced ease, having created something similar to it while I'd been in my world. He just stared at me as I finished, his eyes wide. "Now, go find your brother, because I'm pretty sure the blonde back there is looking for you."

He stood, testing his leg, and ran, leaving me sitting there. I smirked softly as a few memories of me and my twin.

Another plane flew through the portal, and I screeched as a ball of fire flew at me. Standing, I ran the direction that the blonde had, and found the two laughing. I screeched again and ran past them, my amber eyes wide as I narrowly escaped another ball of fire.

"Usless Shambalians!" Someone screeched from inside, and I froze, whipping around and flipping them off before another fireball was sent at me.

"Screw you, lady! I'm not from this place!" I screamed, and jumped onto the plane, both blondes staring after me as if I was nuts. "So get out here and face me like a man!"

The woman growled from inside, and I snickered.

"Or try to imitate my dud when he's sleep deprived. Whatever." I clapped my hands and threw them to the wing of the plane, which severed off of the rest of the metal comtraption, and laughed as she screeched in pain.

"I'll get you for that, you bloody little brat!" She screeched, and I froze, a memory flooding into my mind.

* * *

_Xavier lurched forwards, and I fell next to him, still growling. Our guns were taken away, and our cover blown. Backup should've been there, but no one had come yet. _

_Xavier stood again, and threw a punch at the guy who was beating us, breaking his nose._

_"I'll get you for that, brat!" He screamed, and pulled my gun on my brother, shooting him in the head before turning to me._

* * *

With the image of the man who shot my brother in mind, I pounced, blowing up every part of the plane I could get to, and soon getting to the cockpit.

I growled at the woman sitting there, looking as if she were queen.

"Ah, another stupid blonde who thinks they rule the world." She scoffed as I transmuted a blade out of the wall.

"Ah, but another adult who thinks they rule the world. But you know what? This world isn't yours to destroy. Destroy yours, not this one." I hissed, throwing the knife at her and jumping out from full height.

My hair whipped around me in a halo-like way, and my black cloak was ripped off of me, leaving me in my jacket. I turned downwards and threw my hands around my body, chanting a quick spell before the wind softened my fall, and I landed gently.

Both blondes came running, followed by a blue eyed woman and a brunette in uniform. I stood, brushing myself off and catching my cloak as it fluttered down.

"How'd you manipulate the air!?" The older of the blondes demanded, glaring, and I glared back, albeit nervously.

"Magic. Not alchemy. Magic is more flexible and doesn't always require an equivalent exchange." I said, and the two women's eyes widened. "My brother and I learned when we were young, after my grandpa had died."

My voice turned bitter, and I heard an explosion, and whipped around, eyes wide as the plane swooped towards us.

On instinct, which came with years of military service during a civil war, I threw everyone to the ground, and the plane hit me instead, sending me flying forwards. Hissing, I rolled onto my back, muttering a spell under my breath to heal my broken ribs, broken leg, and broken anything else. I stood back up, limping as I ran after the plane.

My jacket had been shredded, along with my cloak, and revealed my artificial arms and half of my torso, which was covered in scars and a tattoo of a transmutation design that I'd made for human transmutation.

I jumped up, grabbing the wing, and pulled myself back up, the blondes soon following, a black haired man with a hot air balloon floating after us. I snorted as the blondes went to rush in, and pushed them back, pulling out the gun I HAD brought, and smirked.

"Party time." And with that, I was off.


End file.
